Meet Frozen
by couarge09
Summary: A time traveling accident sends 23 years old Wilbur Robinson to Arendelle. Read as he struggles to adjust to this strange world. Who knows he might even fall in love.


"Wilbur, where are you?" Cornelius Robinson called out. It seems like each day he saw less and less of his son.  
"In here dad," Wilbur said. It sounded like it came from the laboratory. As Cornelius Robinson walked into the room, he was overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia. He saw his 23 year old son underneath the time machine.  
A sudden flashback of him and young Wilbur appeared in his mind. If it wasn't for him I don't know what I'd do.  
"Done," Wilbur exclaimed, ending the reverie and bringing Cornelius back to reality.  
"Done, what exactly?" The time machined looked the same expect for a few minor adjustments. Wilbur set down the screwdriver, wiping the leftover oil on his tank top, which left a black smudge.  
"Fixing the time machine, of course," he stated with a big grin on his face.  
"Why are you doing this?" Wilbur was never really interested in my inventions until now. Strange.  
"I don't know, but it feels like I was made to time travel, ya know?"  
Yeah I knew exactly. Wilbur doesn't remember the experience, but I did. I remember when I first built that thing, I had hopes of using, but never came to it; I neglected it, while I went off and made new inventions. I was glad to see him taking an interest and fixing it up.  
"Yeah. Do you know exactly where you want to go?" I wanted to go to the past and visit my younger self, but seeing myself in the old Orphanage brought out bad memories.  
"I want to go to the past," he said bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"What year?"

"Umm... 1950's maybe? I don't know yet." Wilbur grabbed a water bottle sitting on the stool next to him; he took a big gulp before setting it down.

"Well, your mother told me to tell you that dinner should be done in ten minutes." I checked my watch and noticed ten minutes had already passed, so now.

"C'mon, Kiddo," I said walking out the room with Wilbur behind me. I could already smell the aroma of fresh baked turkey from down the hall. I thought my stomach rumbled, but it turns out it was Wilbur; he gave me a sheepish smile and we continued to walk towards our destination. Inside the dining room, there as long table that stretched from the front to near the end of the room. Most people would question why such a long table. Well, my family is large and we have enough space to accommodate it. I took my seat at the head of the table and Wilbur sat a few seats down from me.

It was long before the rest of the Robinson's came in: My wife, Franny, took the seat next to me, my adoptive parents Bud and Lucille sat across from us, My brothers-in law Gaston, Art, and Uncle Fritz sat on the same as my wife and I, Aunt Petunia and first cousin Laszlo sat next to my grandparents. We waited until the rest of us were seated before calling out the bots. The bots brought out of the food, which was turkey, corn, and mashed potatoes. We waited until they were done serving us before we dug in.

It was a comfortable silence as we ate our meals, but didn't last very long until Gaston asked about everyone's day. Everyone started talking and I couldn't understand what was going on, but Gaston seemed to catch on to what everyone was saying. It got back quiet again.

"So, Wilbur I heard you're going to the past?" Gaston asked and everyone looked at Wlblur.

"Yeah and I can't wait," he exclaimed.

"Do you know where you're going?" a feminine voice questioned, which happened to be Aunt Petunia.

"Not sure, but somewhere in the 90's or back to time when dad was young," Wilbur said turning around looking at me. Not many people knew about my past except for my life. So when he smiled at me, I had to fake a smile back. After Dinner was over and everyone was leaving, I grabbed Wlbur shoulder and told him to stay back. Once everyone was gone and it was only the bots who was clearing the dinner table.

"What is it, dad?" Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur, I- don't want you to go to my time."

"B-."

"Don't question it, just please don't go."

"Why not?" Wilbur asked. I could sense he was not going to let this go and it was going end up me telling him of my past.

"No, and don't ask anymore," this time my tone was strict. Wilbur face changed from confusion to anger.

"Fine," He said walking out of the room. I was alone in the dining room; the bots had finished cleaning up while Wilbur and I were talking. I felt disappointed in myself that I couldn't tell my own son. When I got to bed, I saw my wife reading a book next to the lamp. I collapsed next to her and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm guessing the talk with him didn't go to well?" she asked closing the book and placing it on the bed-stand. All it took was one look for her to understand. She kissed me on my forehead and said,

"He won't be mad at you for long and what exactly did you guys talk about?"

"I told him not to visit my younger self in the past," I said now resting against the headboard. I didn't need to explain further because my wife already knew how I felt.

"Well, I can understand his anger now, but when you're ready to talk, I know you will tell him."

"But what if I'm never ready?"

"You will be, she reassured me with a kiss on the forehead and that was all it took. We gave each other a quick kiss goodnight, before she shut off the lamp. I took off my glasses and fell into deep slumber; with hope that I will someday tell him and he will be safe on his adventure.

**A/n: Well, this concludes the first chapter. I'm not sure if people will be interested in reading this, but if you are please leave a review, just so I could know that I'm not alone. This story is going to be crossover, my first crossover and crack ship. So many firsts lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.- Couarge09**

**P.s. I don't own Frozen or meet the Robinsons. This is a crossover, but it mainly takes place in the frozen realm, so I placed it under on category. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
